The Marvelous Captain
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: At the end of the Thousand Year Blood War Ichigo dies in his fight with Juha Bach, but is revived and given a new life. Ichigo, years later, is now the captain of the GokaiGalleon, but under a new name...Marvelous.


**A/N: Yes I have the prologue to this finally done. I had fun writing this. If you don't like it well screw you to and don't read it, ya protestant fuck bucket. Yes i just said that, deal with it. Now this is how Ichigo get to the Sentaiverse, and where he meets AkaRed, nothing more. Chapter one will be longer, or at least I'll try to make it longer, it'll get into the episodes that Basco shows up in and talk about Ichigo's background with him and a few other things. **

* * *

The Marvelous Captain

Prologue

The Spirit King looked at the battered body of one Kurosaki Ichigo. He smiled a bit a the boy who laid in front of him. This being had gotten to a level equal to Juha Bach and defeated him, but at a price he had taken a fatal strike to his chest.

He watched as Ichigo used the position to his advantage to bifurcate in an all or nothing attack that also drained all of his reiryoku. The attack tore the ground they stood upon for miles. The Spirit King looked at the slow dissolving body of Juha Bach. The now deceased Quincy King, with what was left of him, held a look of disbelief on his arrogant face.

_Serves you right you arrogant prick_, The Spirit King thought angrily. He then looked back to the boy and knelt before him. He placed his index and middle figures on Ichigo's forehead and vanished from thin air.

The two spiritual beings appeared in a space that seemed to be...Space. The Spirit King waved a hand over the Substitute; this healed him in a matter of seconds. Then he waved his hand yet again and a series of screens formed in front of him. He looked at each in disinterest, until his eyes found one. It was a different universe that instead of Shinigami, Quincy, and hollows, it had a series of heroes called the Super Sentai. He smirked slightly and decided that this would be the best place for him he could start over and have a life that seemed fulfilling.

Without looking he waved a hand in Ichigo's general direction completely reviving the Substitute. Said strawberry jolted upward gasping for air. He coughed several times before the Spirit King saw him clutch at his chest more specifically the area that he was stabbed at. Ichigo patted himself down looking and feeling for any injuries. The Spirit King chuckled ever so lightly, gaining Ichigo's attention.

"Old Man, what are you...? How am I...? What?" Ichigo asked, puzzled by the events that were unfolding before him.

The Spirit King smirked at Ichigo's antics. "You died my boy, and to be honest it was quite heroic." He told the teen. Ichigo smirked slightly at the King's words. He had died a hero, not only that he saved hundreds of souls. With Juha Bach dead the quincies lost the power he gave them. This would give the Soul Society the edge they needed.

"So no questions on where we are?" The Spirit King asked to know what the strawberry substitute would say, but for the first time in his life as the Spirit King he was surprised.

Ichigo merely looked around and looked unperturbed. He made no reaction about his surroundings. Ichigo looked at the King with a quirked brow. "Seriously? Most of my free time goes to either fighting hollows or speaking with Kisuke and you think this is surprising to me?" Ichigo question amused by the King.

The Spirit King blinked a few time comically then he burst into a fit of laughter. He was laughing so hard in fact that tears were forming from his purple sclera and white iris eyes. The Spirit King wiped the tears from his eyes and gave Ichigo a genuine smile. "Well I guess you'd be correct. With everything you've experienced it'd be hard to surprise you."

Ichigo smirked and turned to look at the beauty of space. He saw the cosmos forming new nebulas, stars, and watched as asteroids streaked across the universe. It was incredible, it was the only word he could use to describe it.

The Spirit King let Ichigo look in awe of his surrounding a moment longer before it was time for him to start his new life. "It's time my boy."

At this Ichigo cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What are talking about Old Man? Are you going to let me live again?"

The Spirit King chuckled at Ichigo's uncanny ability to guess someone else's motives. "Why yes young Ichigo I am."

Ichigo smirked. "Let me guess, I'm not returning home am I?"

"No, Ichigo, no you are not." The Spirit King told him sadly.

"It's cool. As long as I can be who I am then I'm all for it. I mean, come on, I've saved the world several times, I think it's time for a new hero to rise." Ichigo said looking at the cosmos. He closed his eyes and started to think back on all his adventures. It was fun while it lasted, but now it was time for a new life one that was less adventurous…nah, who was he kidding. This new home of his better get ready; He was gonna leave a big impression.

"I'm ready." Ichigo told the King with excitement. The King smiled and nodded, but soon frowned.

"First a change of wardrobe, and something to remember your old home." He waved his hand instantly changing Ichigo's clothes and Ichigo himself.

His clothes now consisted of black birches, black boots, a white button up shirt, and a black vest, and on his hip was a long black daito. His body had shrunk a few inches to match his height when he was fifteen and his hair grew longer, turned darker until it was nearly black and had orange streaks. (**Think of his hair after he got out of the Dagnai**)

"Better, now off you go my dear boy." A portal opened behind the two beings.

Ichigo smirked as he walked toward the portal. It seemed he was doing a lot of that, smirking that is; he liked it. He turned his head to look over his right shoulder and spoke, "Let's make this showy." The former substitute then marched forward into the portal never to be seen again by his family, friends, or anyone of his dimension.

"Good luck, Ichigo Kurosaki. May your new life be _Marvelous._"

**Time Skip: Two Years Later**

Ichigo had broken into another warehouse and was just finishing off a Gormin sailor. He smirked at his small victory of fighting ten Gormin off at the same time. "Too easy." He said aloud. Ichigo then walked over to the chest that the Gormin were guarding and opened it. At first glance all he saw was treasure that would drive a man head over heels, but not Ichigo. He looked at it in dissatisfaction. "The same boring shit." He let out a sigh, that is until he saw something that caught his eye.

A figurine of a man in a red suit.

"What the hell is this?" He wondered. He found this more interesting than the gold. He was about to pocket it when he heard someone speak.

"Would you please give that to me."

Ichigo turned to see a man dressed in a red suit, with a helmet that concealed his face. "Now why would I do that?"

What he didn't know was that this was the moment that would make him find that his new life was…**_Marvelous._**

* * *

**Now how about that Ichigo is a space pirate, or is he a rogue traveler. Marvelous said that he and AkaRed were in the same business, so I assume that meant as space pirates. Now Review! Also I'm thinking of a LukaxIchigoxAhim, if you don't want the threesome tell me what pairing you want. Also guys if you want to drop me some ideas feel free to do so.**

**This is Chaos-Guard signing out!**


End file.
